Día de Muertos
by LadyMaboroshi
Summary: La cultura popular cuenta que cada 1 y 2 de noviembre el inframundo abre sus puertas y permite a aquellos que ya han abandonado el mundo de los vivos visitarlo por única vez en el año. PWP, AU, algo parecido a Yullen...


Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para darme gusto

Advertencias: _PWP_, AU, Yullen raro, OoC, personajes con treinta años o más y fantasmas

Bien, tenía ganas de escribir algo relacionado al día de muertos con los personajes de DGM y salió esto. Espero que les agrade.

* * *

><p><em>La cultura popular cuenta que cada uno y dos de noviembre el inframundo abre sus puertas y permite a aquellos que ya han abandonado el mundo de los vivos visitarlo por única vez en el año, visitar a aquellos que los recuerdan a través de una ofrenda.<em>

_..._

**Día de Muertos**

**Capítulo único**

...

El reloj despertador sonó tal y como usualmente solía hacerlo cada mañana, indicando que la jornada comenzaba. Se levantó sin más y lo primero que hizo fue adentrarse en la cocina. Tras estar un buen rato lidiando con ingredientes y los mismos muebles de la cocina, salió triunfante, aunque llenó de restos de los ingredientes con un plato repleto de brochetas de mitarashi dango en una mano y en la otra con un frasco lleno de mayonesa. Caminó con cuidadosos pasos al pequeño altar que irguió la noche anterior y con una sonrisa en los labios colocó los objetos resguardados en sus manos.

–Espero que sea cierto lo que leí en esa revista barata que me regalaron y que ese par sepa que todavía no me he olvidado de ellos. Y dudo mucho que algún día lo haga –murmuró para sí mismo las últimas palabras y se quedó mirando fijamente las fotos ubicadas al centro de la improvisada ofrenda, donde se podía apreciar la dedicada figura de una mujer castaña y ligeramente ondulada con una sonrisa radiante y en la otra la cara de un castaño con platina miranda sonriendo a pesar de tener la boca llena de comida –Primero Alma y luego tú, Moyashi…

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a cubrir tímidamente la tierra del sitio donde se encontraba. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la escasa luz y una vez hecho, paseó su mirada por el lugar donde estaba dándose cuenta que se hallaba en el recinto que fungiría como su última morada. Sin entender del todo a que venía todo eso, pues estaba completamente seguro que su muerte había transcurrido hace cerca de ocho meses, observaba a las personas que llegaban al sitio con alegres rostros. De repente, una fuerza ajena a él comenzó a brindarle la información necesaria para entender la situación, esbozando al tiempo una cálida sonrisa mientras cerraba los parpados y se concentraba en asimilar lo dado. Miró su tumba y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al verla repleta de flores y uno que otro presente. Dio la media vuelta y se dejó guiar por una fuerza extraña que lo llamaba.

Caminar por la ciudad de nueva cuenta le resultaba tan extraño, a pesar de haber vivido en ella por más de cinco años ahí las construcciones, las calles, las personas le parecían tan distantes y diferentes. Entonces comprendió de una buena vez su naturaleza. Continuó su recorrido y se adentró a uno de sus sitios favoritos en la ciudad: el restaurant de Jeryy, caminó por la entrada como un cliente más, pero nadie la prestaba atención, nadie sabía siquiera de su presencia ahí. Se dirigió a la mesa que usualmente solía ocupar y se quedó ahí por un buen rato, reviviendo los recuerdos gratos vividos ahí

–Sigue siendo un buen lugar para comer y pasar ratos agradables –comentó al tiempo que se disponía a continuar el recorrido programado, apreciando de lejos una foto suya en la ofrenda del restaurant

Volvió a encontrarse con las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, manteniendo un ritmo lento para apreciar lo que sus nuevos sentidos podían brindarle, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Sus pasos ahora lo llevaban al sur.

Se detuvo frente a una elevada construcción y entró como si nada por el recibidor. La última vez que estuvo en el sitio los de seguridad le armaron un zafarrancho por culpa del hermano de su amiga. Alcanzó el elevador antes de cerrarse y apretó el botón del piso correspondiente, ocasionando en los demás tripulantes del mismo un poco de miedo. Debía comprenderlos, que repentinamente el botón de uno de los últimos pisos se encienda sin más era escalofriante, hace ocho meses él se hubiera muerto de pánico y hubiera abandonado el elevador el piso siguiente, haciendo uso de las escaleras con tal de no estar ahí. Tomó nota de ser más cuidadoso al estar rodeado de seres humanos.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y lo abandonó en cuanto las metálicas puertas se abrieron. Continuó su recorrido hasta llegar al número 1004, donde se detuvo y posó una de sus etéreas manos bajo su barbilla, cuestionándose qué sería mejor de hacer: tocar el timbre o sencillamente atravesar la puerta. Optó por la primera, a pesar de saber que no serviría de nada, pero por lo menos no se sentirá como un ladrón al entrar sin aviso alguno. Realizó la acción e instantes después la puerta estaba siendo abierta por una joven treintañera de verdoso cabello y azulina mirada

–¿Huh? – mencionó ella al no ver persona alguna, mientras asomaba su cabeza de un lado al otro

–Buenas tardes, Lenalee. Con permiso –dijo inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza, pasando a través de la china para entrar a su apartamento

–¿Qué fue eso? –comentó extrañada, siendo víctima de un momentáneo escalofrío para cerrar la puerta

Allen se adentró a la morada de su amiga y comenzó a observar el lugar. Permanecía idéntico a como lo recordaba. El pasillo rumbo a la sala de estar guardaba las mismas pinturas que la chica había hecho, el mueble que sostenía un florero con lilas frescas que alguna vez el rompió por culpa de unas copas extras permanecía en la misma posición e incluso el rechinido de las duelas se conservaba en el mismo sitio.

Lenalee se tensó cuando escuchó rechinar el piso de madera sin siquiera estar a un metro de la zona. Primero había sido el timbre y ahora eso. No le gustaba creer en cosas sobre naturales, pero para su pesar eran vísperas en las cuales ocurrían todo tipo de fenómenos sobre naturales

–¿Quién es, Lena? –una voz proveniente de la sala de estar le sacó de su enajenación al observar la inamovilidad de la casa de su amiga

–No es nadie, Lavi –respondió secamente la asiática mientras se apretaba suavemente su brazo izquierdo, de forma nerviosa

–Pero puedo jurar que escuché la voz de alguien saludándote cuando abriste la puerta y luego el rechinido del piso –comentó bajando el volumen al televisor, apreciando con detenimiento la figura de su recién esposa

–¿Me escuchaste, Lavi? –gritó sorprendido el inglés recargándose en el descanso del sillón, viendo fijamente la verdosa mirada del pelirrojo

–¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo, Lavi? –comentó con un hilo de voz Lenalee, abriendo sus azulinas orbes sorprendida

–Está bien que sea un bromista, pero yo no juego con esas cosas. Tú bien sabes que los fantasmas me causan pavor. Y no es por asustarte, pero, pero, pero acabo de escuchar esa voz de nuevo –soltó deshaciéndose en su asiento, temblando

Allen se quedó apreciando la escena, donde Lenalee se acercaba al pelirrojo y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos en un intento de tranquilizarlo, acariciando su cabello de forma maternal. Entonces Lavi se aprovechó de la oportunidad y comenzó besar a su esposa. El inglés apartó la vista de sus amigos y continuó vagando por el sitio, deteniéndose frente a la gigantesca foto mostrada al lado de una ventana, en la cual se apreciaba a sus amigos engalanados con ropa de boda. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera de felicidad, recordaba como Lenalee se hacía la difícil cada que Lavi le comentaba algo sobre una relación más seria. Se perdió de un momento muy importante de la vida de ese par. Continuó deambulando y se encontró con el altar de ellos, quienes le tenían preparado un plato de estofado que solo Lena sabía cocinar a la perfección.

Estando a punto de tomar la cuchara e intentar degustar la comida, se recordó que sería bastante macabro ver como una cuchara flotaba mágicamente y se limitó a aspirar el aroma emanado por aquella comida. Y cuando volvió la mirada a sus amigos, los encontró acurrucados el uno en el otro, durmiendo. Entonces decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para retirarse y no asustarlos más, no sin antes dejarles una nota, junto a su imagen en el altar.

_No era mi intención asustarlos. Realmente me disculpo por eso. Me alegro que por fin le hayas dado el sí a Lavi, Lenalee. Lavi no te aproveches de la bondad de Lenalee. Espero que sean muy felices en su vida de casados. Y Lena, tu estofado olía delicioso. Allen._

Emprendió el camino de regreso, dio un último vistazo a sus amigos, pasó de nuevo por el corredor provocando accidentalmente el rechinido y salió del departamento por la puerta. Cuando llegó a la calle de nuevo, la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada, el tiempo fluía mucho más rápido en ese estado incorpóreo. Esta ocasión se dejó llevar completamente por esa extraña fuerza, pues no estaba muy seguro hacia donde se dirigía ahora. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la zona más lujosa de la ciudad, deteniéndose frente a una residencia muy onerosa. Se adentró al sitio atravesando como si nada la cerca para llegar a la entrada de la casa. Tocó el timbre por educación y unos ladridos familiares le hicieron estremecerse. Eso debía de ser una broma.

Segundos después una imponente figura se dejó ver tras el marco de la puerta abierta de par en par, con un cigarro en una mano y en la otra una copa de vino. Él, a pesar de estar muerto, sintió como su alma se salía de su cuerpo –si es que eso podía ser posible–. Los ladridos de Timcanpy lo sacaron de su estado de trace, pues éstos estaban completamente dirigidos hacia su persona

–Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, Tim. Anda volvamos adentro. Ya las grabaciones nos dirán quién fue el graciosito que hizo esto y pagará –una extraña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Cross. Allen se volvió a helar, logrando reaccionar segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara

–Con permiso –dijo más para sí que para su anfitrión –Con que es aquí donde vivías, maldito Cross –soltó venenosamente rodeándose por un aura oscura. Si tan solo lo hubiera investigado mientras seguía con vida

–Guau, guau, guau –Tim no dejaba de emitir ladridos en su dirección, al tiempo que movía su cola de manera alegre

–¿Puedes verme, Tim? –soltó incrédulo señalándose a sí mismo

–Guau –obtuvo como respuesta mientras el can se acercaba más a él, moviendo la cola frenéticamente

–Tim –se agachó en dirección a su amigo y lo abrazó, llorando –Hace ocho meses no te veo y mira, has crecido un montón. Cuando Kanda te dio como mi regalo eras un cachorrito y mirate ahora, eres todo un adulto –balbuceó mientras restregaba su rostro en el pelaje del perro, quien solo emitía ruidos guturales que transmitían felicidad, correspondiendo el movimiento

–Hey, Tim ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –habló dejando escapar el humo contenido lentamente, viendo al perro de manera rara

–Guau, guau, guau –le respondió a Cross, zafándose del agarre de su antiguo dueño, moviendo enérgicamente la cola

–Hmph, entonces ¿mi estúpido ahijado está aquí?

–Guau

–Estúpido ahijado que bueno que viniste. Aunque te hayas muerto, las deudas hacia tu persona no se detendrán. Al lado de tu foto te están esperando un buen paquete de deudas que deben ser pagadas –anunció Cross a la nada dándoles la espalda al perro y al fantasma para volver a lo suyo

–Estás de coña, Cross ¿verdad? –dijo completamente sorprendido. Esas palabras tenían que ser una broma. Además, en un mundo imaginario donde aceptara las deudas de su padrino ¿cómo demonios las iba a pagar si ya no estaba en ese mundo?

–Je, quisieras, estúpido ahijado –comentó con un tono burlesco mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro

–No es cierto, eso no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad Tim? –el can se acercó y se restregó en las piernas de Allen en forma de consuelo, quien solo atinó a colocarse a la altura de su mascota y acariciarle la cabeza

Temiendo por su salud mental, decidió no adentrarse más en ese sitio y de ser posible abandonarlo ya. Estuvo unos instantes más jugando con Tim, preguntándose cómo es que su mascota terminó bajo la tutela de Cross, aunque pareciera que no le faltaba nada. Se despidió del perro el cual no dejaba de aullar dolorosamente ante la ausencia de su dueño y quien no le dejaba partir a realizar la última visita del día. Entonces, la poderosa voz de Cross se escuchó llamando a Tim y al animal no le quedó más que acudir al llamado, cosa que internamente agradeció Allen. Salió de ese opulento lugar atravesando la puerta para evitar que Tim lo acompañara.

Su jornada estaba a punto de terminar y sabía que la última parada sería bastante dura. En esta ocasión aquella fuerza extraña no guiaba su andar. Sus pasos eran dirigidos por el deseo de ver a ese idiota una vez más. Comenzó a recorrer el familiar camino por el que anduvo cerca de cuatro años, pues después de dos años de relación por fin habían accedido a vivir juntos, aunque todo le parecía demasiado ajeno. Soltó una risita irónica y se recordó por enésima vez en el día que él ya no era un ente perteneciente a ese mundo. El edificio abandonado, el árbol de la esquina, el cruce peatonal, el puesto de soba que solían frecuentar, el poste con el que se estrelló y se rompió la nariz, el lugar donde le propuso matrimonio Kanda, todos esos sitios parecían tan lejanos y aun así no podía sentirse triste, las memorias de mejores tiempo se imponían ante la realidad en la que él ya no estaba ahí.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a su antiguo hogar. Se adentró sin más, esta vez sin anunciar su llegada, así las cosas serían más sencillas. Atravesó la familiar puerta de madera y el calor típico de la estancia propiciado por la chimenea le hizo sonreír de manera estúpida

–Estoy de vuelta –anunció lleno de felicidad, olvidándose por unos instantes de su naturaleza.

Continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a la sala de estar, la cual se encontraba vacía y solamente iluminada por la danza de las llamas. Recordó que lo más seguro es que Kanda estuviera dándose una ducha. Tomó asiento en el sofá individual junto al fuego y decidió que ese sería su lugar para esperarlo sin embargo, una voz femenina lo sacó de su línea de pensamiento

–Allen Walker ¿verdad? –escuchó la pregunta con un tono dulce y suave. Se volteó sorprendido para saber quién le llamaba

–Así, es soy Allen Walker, pero ¿cómo sabes quién soy? No, no, no ¿cómo es que me puedes ver? –soltó mientras sus pensamientos eran un lío. Escuchó a la mujer reír de manera suave

–Ya veo, Yu no te contó sobre mí. Y tranquilo, yo tampoco pertenezco a este mundo –contestó acercándose a Allen

–Espera… ¿Tú eres Alma, la primera esposa de Kanda? –cuestionó sin asimilar muy bien las palabras que acababa de decir

–Efectivamente, Allen. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise conocerte. Cada vez que Yu visitaba mi tumba me hablaba de ti. No sabes lo aliviada que me sentí cuando supe que a pesar de todo Yu pudo superar mi muerte y recuperar las esperanzas de volver a querer a alguien. Claro, al principio me sentí celosa, pero comprendí que era lo mejor para ambos. Él aceptó que ya no estaba más a su lado. Yo tuve que entender que tenía que dejarlo ir. Repito, siempre quise saber qué tipo de persona eras, digo en primera para sacar a Yu de su obsesión por mí y en segunda para saber cómo es que terminó volviéndose gay. Debo de admitir que heriste mi orgullo de mujer cunado lo supe –soltó una risita –aunque jamás me imagine que sería bajo esta situación –terminó con un susurro, con la mirada fija en las llamas

–Yo no sé qué decir, Alma. Cuando conocí a Kanda en la Universidad me parecía un patán, amargado antisocial de lo peor. Luego me enteré por qué actuaba así y lo entendí. Después de eso las cosas comenzaron a fluir y… –no supo cómo terminar su intervención, pues se dio cuenta que Kanda debía estar desmoronándose por dentro ante su muerte, tal y como le pasó con Alma

–No te preocupes, Allen. Yu es alguien fuerte, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, sinceramente hubiera abandonado todo. Yu era mi mundo, bueno lo sigue siendo pero de otra manera –centró su mirada en los orbes plateados, tomó entre sus manos las de Allen y continuó –Gracias, Allen. Realmente muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Yu, por sacarlo de su estado, por aceptarlo, por soportarlo, por amarlo. Gracias por ser la segunda oportunidad de Yu.

–Alma no tienes nada que agradecerme, en todo caso deberías de recriminarme por morir. Sé que Kanda es fuerte, pero que la vida le juegue así de sucio dos veces, no lo sé. Si tan solo no hubiera actuado tan impulsivamente, todavía estaría a su lado –fue tajantemente interrumpido

–No sigas. Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, culparte por lo sucedido, imaginar lo que jamás será. Allen acepta mis sentimientos de agradecimiento, por favor, para que pueda alcanzar la paz que tú ya conseguiste. Desde mi muerte he vagado en este mundo, todo por mi necedad de continuar al lado de Yu, a pesar de que ya te tenía a ti. Es egoísta, pero por favor…

–No te preocupes, Alma. Acepto tus sentimientos y quita esa cara, estoy seguro que a Kanda no le gustaría verte así, sufriendo por esto –rozó la mejilla de la joven para retirar las lágrimas

–Ahora entiendo por qué Yu te escogió. Gracias, Allen y me retiró. Estoy segura que quieres aprovechar lo que queda del día para estar con Yu. Por cierto, pásate por la ofrenda que Yu preparó. Su mayonesa casera sigue siendo deliciosa, también hay algo para ti. Hasta luego, Allen Walker –el espíritu de la joven se desvaneció mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Allen correspondió la despedida de la misma manera.

El castaño siguió el consejo de la joven y se dirigió al altar, algo demasiado improvisado si le permitían agregar. Buscando lo preparado para él, el ruido de unos pasos le hicieron abandonar su empresa para prestar atención a quien realizaba ese sonido, encontrándose con un Kanda sin camisa, con el cabello suelto escurriendo y con la toalla acomodada alrededor de su cuello. Visión que le hizo sonrojarse de sobre manera. Por su parte el japonés se quedó paralizado en su sitio, observando penetrantemente su persona, como si pudiera verlo, volteó un par de veces para cerciorarse que eran los únicos habitantes del lugar y se atrevió a abrir la boca

–¿P-puedes verme, Kanda? –tartamudeó anhelante

–Tsk, no puedo creer que ya alucino con Moyashi –vio cómo se talló los ojos con fuerza para tirarse en el sofá más grande, que quedaba de frente a la chimenea

–Kanda… –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Realmente podía verlo, aunque creyera que fuera una ilusión, era suficiente para él. Se apresuró a acomodarse a su lado en el sofá.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Sí que había sido un día duro para él. Primero Jeryy le habló pidiendo hablar urgentemente con él, cuando lo alcanzó en su restaurant el hindú no dejaba de repetir que el vio a Allen sentado en la mesa de siempre, como si estuviera esperando por su orden y cuando se dispuso personalmente a llevársela ya no estaba. Después Lenalee y el idiota de Lavi le hablaron para obligarlo a ir a su apartamento y contarle su experiencia sobre natural con Allen. Lavi juró por todos las deidades que conocía que escuchó la voz de su antigua pareja un par de veces, Lenalee por su parte le comentó que creyó verlo salir de su apartamento y para rematar el episodio, le enseñaron la nota que hallaron junto a la foto del inglés. Las palabras escritas sonaban a algo que definitivamente ese idiota diría y la letra debía admitir, era muy parecida, por no decir la misma.

Finalmente estuvo lo que Cross le dijo por teléfono. Y a ese hombre, por más que su persona lo repudiara, sus palabras rara vez se iban con bromas en ese aspecto, pues él era un sacerdote en constante contacto con cosas sobrenaturales. Le comentó que escuchó la voz del castaño claramente un par de veces y después la actitud de Timcanpy. Se colocó las manos en el rostro mientras lo leído en esa revista barata golpeaba su mente, cuando un peso a su izquierda hizo que el sillón se hundiera, expectante dirigió su oscura mirada al sitio y efectivamente, apreció el hundimiento a su lado, sin ver lo que lo provocaba. Armándose de valor y colocando su mirada donde creía se encontraría el rostro de ese tipo, mustió las siguientes palabras

–Moyashi ¿eres tú? –en el rostro del albino se dibujó una mueca de sorpresa, levantándose de golpe de su asiento para colocarse frente a Kanda

–¿Quién más, idiota? –le contestó, pero no hubo respuesta. Solo vio cómo el asiático retrocedía un poco y se dejaba llevar por la corriente de aire que provocó su movimiento y buscó una forma de poder comunicarse con él. Divisó un block de notas en el mueble cercano al sofá y lo tomó

El japonés vio como repentinamente un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta comenzaban a flotar en el aire y por primera vez en su vida no supo cómo describir los sentimientos que lo abordaban. Se levantó lentamente y leyendo el reflejo de la luz emanada por las llamas alcanzó a reconocer una silueta que no dudó ni un instante en abrazar. Sonrió socarronamente al sentir a lo que sea que estuviera estrechando entre sus brazos estremecerse ante el contacto. Buscó el espacio que se encuentra entre el hombro y el cuello para apoyar su cabeza, alcanzado a leer lo escrito en los objetos flotantes: _¿Quién más, idiota? _

–Tsk, no me digas idiota, Moyashi –soltó tratando de esconder la dicha sentida en esos momentos, mientras apreciaba el temblor del ente a quien abrazaba

–Es A-L-L-E-N ¿te cuesta tanto entenderlo, BaKanda? –respondió a través de las hojas sin poder contener las lágrimas. Ese bruto se las ingenió para poder alcanzarlo

–Tsk, ¿no me digas que ya estás llorando como nena? –deshizo el abrazo y trató de encontrar el rostro del tipo en un intento de controlarse a sí mismo

–¿Y qué si fuera así? –le colocó el block en la frente para inútilmente esconder el rostro que el otro no podía ver ni encontrar

–Hmph –no pudo articular otra cosa. Todo parecía tan irreal mientras seguía atento el movimiento de la libreta y el bolígrafo

–Sabes que mi estadía contigo es efímera, ¿verdad? –volvió a mostrar las líneas escritas mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tenía que poner los pies en la tierra. Él ya no estaba ahí, el tiempo debía de aprovecharlo para ayudar a Kanda

–Por más que quisiera que fuera de otra manera, sé que ya estás muerto, Moyashi. Y realmente no puedo creer que esa estupidez haya resultado verdadera –le dolió más de lo que le gustaría admitir pronunciar las palabras

–¿De qué hablas, Kanda?

–Tsk, el otro día después del trabajo me dieron un folleto, revista, lo que sea que fuera, que decía una tontería de que en estas fechas se le permite a los muertos visitar el mundo de los vivos. Creí que era una reverenda estupidez, pero mi deseo de estar contigo una vez más me hizo querer creer en esa tontería. Perder dos veces a la persona más importante duele como no tienes idea, Moyashi –dijo honestamente, clavando su mirada en la alfombra, apreciando como el dolor aumentaba.

Allen supo que ahora estaba tanteando terreno peligroso, debía pensar en algo rápidamente para evitar que Kanda se pusiera mal. Deslizó con rapidez el bolígrafo sobre el papel

–Me alegro que todavía te acuerdes de mí con tanto cariño, pero debes de aceptar de una buena vez que ya no estoy aquí. Encontrar pronto a otra persona con quien puedas compartir tu vida

–No es sencillo, Moyashi. Para superar a Alma tuve que pasar por mucho. Además no creo que pueda enamorame de verdad una tercera vez. Me vale una mierda que esto se escuche asquerosamente cursi, pero siento que ya no hay más que pueda dar. Todo se lo llevaron Alma y tú. Tú más que Alma…

–Qué patético luces. Yo me enamoré de un bastardo, no de un sujeto que se lamenta por cómo lo trata la vida. Tú debes de seguir adelante por mí, hicimos muchas promesas. Yo ya no estaré para cumplirlas, pero tú sí. No podré perdonarte si no cumples todo eso

–Lo dices cómo si fuera fácil… ¿Y qué crees que he estado tratando de hacer? Perder a Alma me dio una valiosa lección: derrumbarme no sirve de nada, debo de seguir adelante y vivir por aquellos que ya no están. A ella le prometí que sería feliz, me costó demasiado encontrar la fuerza para cumplir esa promesa, pero lo hice. Si me derrumbo ahora le estaré fallando a ella y de paso a ti también, Moyashi.

–Eres un idiota bien hecho, Kanda. Primero dices cosas que hacen que me preocupe y luego me sales con esto –las lágrimas no cesaban de correr de sus ojos. Ese bastardo nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo

–Tú eres el idiota por creer que me rendiría, Moyashi –terminó cruzándose de brazos esbozando una sonrisa socarrona –tu "milagrosa" aparición me ha servido para darme cuenta que lo estoy haciendo bien

–Te lo repito, eres un idiota. Un idiota bastardo orgulloso, pero no importa, así estás bien. No podría aceptarte de otra manera

–Che

Su tiempo transcurrió en abrir y cerrar de ojos, de alguna manera ambos encontraron la manera de poder pasar un tiempo de calidad agradable. La fuerza extraña que le guió a lo largo del día estaba reclamando que volviera al sitio donde pertenecía y lo haría con gusto. Se deprendió con sumo cuidado de los brazos de Kanda, sonriendo de manera estúpida ante el tranquilo rostro del asiático. Saber que estaba continuando con su vida por él lo hizo el fantasma más feliz del mundo.

Para ser su primera vez lidiando en el mundo de los vivos, no estuvo para nada mal. Recordó rápidamente lo que Alma le hubo dicho sobre una mayonesa y se acercó a la ofrenda, donde se encontró con un plato lleno de dangos. Como pudo, pues no pensaba desperdiciar la ocasión de disfrutar del postre preparado por Kanda, se los metió a la boca, dándose cuenta que a pesar de su estado realmente podía consumirlos. Tomó de nuevo el cuadernito y la pluma, dejó un mensaje y se dispuso a salir por la entrada para emprender su camino de regreso, no sin antes robarle un beso al durmiente japonés.

Se removió en el sillón y se dio cuenta que el peso extra ya no estaba. Sonrió con tristeza, pero así debían de ser las cosas. Se estiró y se dispuso a continuar con su día, lo acontecido la noche anterior le daría las fuerzas que le faltaban para afrontar mejor su día a día. Dirigió, después de aproximadamente 24 horas, la vista a su altar improvisado y apreció que la mayonesa casera ya no estaba, sonrió imperceptiblemente. Dirigió su vista a donde se supone estarían los dangos y encontró una nota en lugar del alimento, la tomó y se dispuso a leerla

_Kanda el próximo año espero más dangos, los que me dejaste no fueron suficientes aunque estaban deliciosos. Ah, y Alma me dijo que tu mayonesa casera sigue estando igual de buena que la última vez que la probó. Allen._

–Me alegra saber que saben que todavía no me he olvidado de ustedes, par de idiotas –soltó en un susurro comenzando a recoger los trastes vacíos del lugar.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora -A-<p>

Buenas, queridos lectores.

Como siempre, me disculpo por los errores que se hayan encontrado.

Hoy les traigo una historia bien rara, bueno eso es lo que se obtiene cuando las celebraciones del día de muertos y las ganas de no hacer la tarea se juntan -W- Espero que aunque sea un poco haya sido de su agrado.

Hoy no tengo mucho que decirles, así que eso es todo por hoy. Espero que estos días se la hayan pasado muy bien y hayan comido muchos dulces y pan de muerto.

Cualquier cosa que deseen comentar, los reviews son bien recibidos :D

Abrazos virtuales y hasta la próxima~

Maboroshi -W-


End file.
